


【论坛体】为什么我的白链长到一米五还在长

by kalaoshiduodushu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 人外！, 恐爬慎入, 毒蛇出没！, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaoshiduodushu/pseuds/kalaoshiduodushu
Summary: 农业青年土x银环蛇卡





	1. 1

【配图】【配图】【配图】  
No.0 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

大哥，你这个是银环  
No.1 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

看着像银环  
No.2 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

有没有脖子细节照？楼主千万隔着玻璃拍！  
No.3 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

不会吧……我这条特别温顺  
No.4 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

还温顺……………  
No.5 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

本来我们不是很确定，你一说温顺我们就比较确定是银环了…………  
No.6 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

【配图】  
No.7 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主哪捡的蛇？如果是买的不应该买错种才对。  
No.8 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

野捕的白链很凶的  
No.9 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

就是银环  
No.10 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

野捕举报了  
No.11 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主什么画质，拍清晰一点啊  
No.12 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主现在估计腿肚子都转筋，你们对他好一点，能看出来得了，这条就是银环  
No.13 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

就算没有照片，一米五的体型也绝壁不可能是白链啊！  
No.14 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

不是吧……我还给他撸过…………  
No.15 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

。  
No.16 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

nb  
No.17 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

全网撸银环第一人  
No.18 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

请说出你的故事  
No.19 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主你家住哪，我准备去你家吃饭了，你们村办事情多大席面？  
我们这里标配八凉八热，不算果盘，最少十桌  
No.20 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

就去年有段时间他老往我身上蹭，撵也撵不走，后来知道是发情期，看到网上有给蛇那什么的教程，就学着搞了一下  
No.21 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

“老往我身上蹭”  
No.22 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

“撵也撵不走”  
No.23 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主你家的银环是散养的吗，放在屋里满地跑那种？？？  
No.24 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

嗯，应该是散养，这样才比较符合楼主的人设  
No.25 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主现在不管说什么都无法吓到我了  
No.26 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

是，他冷了会自己上炕  
No.27 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

我想起来了，他还咬过我两三次，不小心踩到他尾巴或者不小心坐他身上就会被咬  
No.28 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

我怎么还活着？？？  
No.29 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

我正在写一本人类命大史想采访一下楼主  
No.30 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

等等，也就是说银环咬了你三次，但是一次也没有排毒  
No.31 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

干咬？  
No.32 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

银环还会干咬的？  
No.33 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

怎么办  
No.34 ☆☆☆ 楼主 于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

召唤大神@玩毒小弟 银环三次干咬！  
No.35 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

放了吧，要命  
No.36 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

蛇这种东西要么是保护动物，要么是有毒的保护动物  
No.37 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

要么在监狱里哭泣，要么在地狱里哭泣  
No.38 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

@玩毒小弟：看样子楼主是养出感情了。兄弟劝你一句，别舍不得，银环真的毒。看你说的，你家应该不在城里，真要被咬了一时半会儿找不到血清那就死定了。银环不像竹叶青，截个肢烂个手而已。银环咬了你，时间就是生命，超过俩小时现代医疗基本就没指望了，到时候你只能问问哈利波特那边能不能救你  
No.39 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

@玩毒小弟：至于干咬，就算响尾蛇干咬率也就25%，三次都干咬基本不可能，银环向来百发百中，一般不咬人，一咬就是大事  
No.40 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

@玩毒小弟：我觉得吧楼主，你的蛇可能真的很喜欢你  
No.41 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆


	2. Chapter 2

羡慕  
No.42 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

羡慕  
No.43 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

还可以这样？？  
No.44 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

不管怎么样，放生吧楼主。虽然银环无危，但好歹也是三有，放的时候注意安全  
No.45 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

总之新人不要养毒！不要养毒！不要养毒！！！  
No.46 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

劝放生的可以散了，感受一下楼主开的新帖：银环蛇怎么养比较好有人知道吗  
No.47 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

。  
我们在关心楼主的命，而楼主在关心他的蛇应该吃啥  
No.48 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

我觉得楼主对银环的毒性还没有深刻的认识。  
那可是银环啊哥，咬一口排毒15mg，保守估计够你翻来覆去死4.6回  
No.49 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：中毒是什么感觉啊  
No.50 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

据说就跟被蚊子叮了一样，不疼不肿不流血，毒发以后就想睡觉，会走得很安详，传说中的安乐死必备  
No.51 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：哇  
No.52 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

还tm哇  
No.53 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

不一定，也有很痛苦窒息而死的  
No.54 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

还有老汉在河边夜钓，第二天家人找过去，已经全身乌黑僵硬了  
No.55 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

放生吧，它好你也好  
No.56 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：……  
No.57 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：我也得放得了啊！之前放过两次，第一次扔地里，没两天就自己爬回家，刚进门就看见他在鸡窝旁边晒太阳  
No.58 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：第二次我开车把他送出去三里地，扔山沟里，没半个月又看见他在炕上趴着  
No.59 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

……  
No.60 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

这蛇是成精了吧……  
No.61 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：我也不想养好不好，养他得天天烧炕，特别费柴，而且吃得还不少，我家的耗子已经快灭绝，我发现他盯着我家最肥的鸡看好几天了  
No.62 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主你好我是做水暖炕的，要不要考虑一下，省柴省料省时间，一次烧火热一天  
No.63 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：私聊加v  
No.64 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主我家木炭也不错，你听这声，一听就是好炭，量大从优  
【配图】【配图】【视频】  
No.65 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：不错，私聊  
No.66 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

。  
No.67 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

这是铁了心要养  
No.68 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

家中常备季德胜吧  
No.69 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主温的问题解决了，还差饱  
No.70 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

温饱怎么够，我猜楼主会给他家蛇看电视看电影做足疗做spa  
No.71 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主自己养鼠吧，院子里养就行，繁殖快，够他吃  
No.72 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主即将成为村里第一个养耗子的人  
No.73 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

鸡怎么看楼主，鸭怎么看楼主，大鹅怎么看楼主  
No.74 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：前两天抓了鱼给他，非常喜欢，比老鼠吃得多  
No.75 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

居然最喜欢吃鱼  
No.76 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：吃的倒是不用操心，除了我什么都吃，就是天天发情太麻烦  
No.77 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

啥？现在？这几天？天天发情？？？  
No.78 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：不是这几天，是第一次发情开始就没停过，这都断断续续大半年了  
No.79 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

不对吧  
No.80 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：我也觉得不对，太不要脸了点，天天让我给他撸，一撸撸半天，回家歇着还要被他蹭，不是说银环很害羞的吗  
No.81 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

？？？  
No.82 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

？？？？？？  
No.83 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

？？？？？？？？？？？？？  
No.84 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：我手很酸啊！干完活还要撸蛇！  
No.85 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

等等，不是，楼主你可能没明白。  
虽然这样说不太好，但是我们关心的不是你的手  
No.86 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

银环蛇的繁殖期在每年的8～9月，固定的，两个月发情期  
No.87 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主，你家的银环发情期和持续时间都不对  
No.88 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

这莫不是看上你了吧？  
No.89 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 将要有抹布上线

。  
No.130 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

。  
No.91 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

。  
No.92 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

好家伙，旷世不伦畸恋  
No.93 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

从未想过在论坛能看到如此不科学的剧情  
No.94 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

拿起电话想报警，一时不知道该叫警察保护谁  
No.95 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

一天了，楼主人呢？  
No.96 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主？  
No.97 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：在撸蛇  
No.98 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：【配图】  
No.99 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

rnb  
No.130 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

神级银环上手图  
No.101 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

这哪是上手，这是上脖子上胸口  
No.102 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

这时候要是吭哧一口基本等于静脉注射  
No.103 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

这样好，这样死得更痛快了  
No.104 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：它真的看上我了？？？  
No.105 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：你们确定吗？我觉得他是看上我家鸡了  
No.106 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

翻译：他爱我吗？他不是爱我的钱吗？  
No.107 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

说起来，楼主蛇在哪捡的，我怎么从来捡不到蛇  
No.108 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

我连猫都没捡过  
No.109 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：回家路上捡的，捡的时候都快冻死了，我看着圆脑袋无毒的，就捡回来放炕上了  
No.130 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：然后他就恩将仇报蹭我到现在  
No.111 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：他这种废蛇，没有我活不下去的  
No.112 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

那个，用圆脑袋尖脑袋区分毒蛇是绝对错误的！  
No.113 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

太攀蛇，黑曼巴蛇，眼镜王蛇包括你家亲亲银环都是圆脑袋的剧毒蛇！你家银环地表第四毒蛇！  
No.114 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

剧毒！！！  
No.115 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：好啦好啦，知道，剧毒  
No.116 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

。  
No.117 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

。  
我突然觉得楼主非常可爱。  
No.118 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

其实我比较纳闷楼主所谓的放生，为什么扔三次就不扔了？扔三里地跑回来你可以扔五里，五里不行你可以扔十里啊  
No.119 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

啧  
No.130 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

啧啧啧  
No.121 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

这年头还有这么单纯的娃  
No.122 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

你想想啊，楼主真的想扔，怎么会扔不掉一条蛇？  
No.123 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

五里不行扔十里，真有你的  
No.124 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

扔十里，蛇真回不来怎么办？楼主怕不是得哭死？  
No.125 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

@玩毒小弟：楼主，说句正经的，从动物福利的角度看，这样一直让蛇把你当作发泄对象不太好。一定要养的话，最好给他找个同类吧。  
No.126 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

对啊，你这个蛇发情期这么不规律，是不是憋坏了，找不到同类只好蹭主人  
No.127 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

感觉楼主应该是男性？那么考虑到它的性向，找一条健康的雄性银环吧，吧里有蛇场电话  
No.128 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

……  
No.129 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

woc这对楼主太残忍了吧……  
No.130 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：啊  
No.131 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：必须要这样吗  
No.132 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

你们别说了，我感觉楼主不太好了  
No.133 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

不要棒打鸳鸯啊你们  
No.134 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

不过上面说的没错，从动物福利来看，野生动物确实不应该过分亲近人，对人对蛇都很不好，楼主可以看看最近这篇文章，人工饲养条件下有野生动物有寿命缩短的先例，说的就是楼主这种野捕的  
No.135 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：这样做他会喜欢吗  
No.136 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆

楼主：好吧，我知道了  
No.137 ☆☆☆= =于xxxx-xx-xx xx:x:x:xx留言☆☆☆


End file.
